The Last Avatar: Jyro's Chronicles
by 019
Summary: This is a new story takes place after Aang and Korra's time. Far into the future in a place known as the Land of Time we meet the last Avatar and his friends as they prepare themselves for a life long journey that is worth adventuring into.
1. Chapter 1

Let me just be frank, I'm a huge fan of the Avatar series. I have enjoyed the original Avatar series as well as The Legend of Korra. However I just can't get enough! I crave for more but for now a new story of the avatar series will have to do.

Note: Avatar the Last Air Bender, The Legend of Korra, and the characters are property of Nickelodeon and the studios associated with these.

The Last Avatar: Jyro's Chronicles

Chapter 1: Arise young Avatar

Years going into decades and going into centuries has passed since Avatars such as Aang and Korra kept balance to the world and performed their duties. Now we go ahead far into the future to a world unknown by anyone except for those who are permitted to live there. It was the Land of Time and within this city was a young man with extraordinary powers who kept watch and balance to the citizens of his home, but up till now he will accept the real task of avatar. His name is Avatar Jyro and his story begins with TIME.

It was a slow morning for the young Avatar. Although he is 19 years old he still acted as a child. He was fairly tall with black hair that was a mess course he would always wear a stocking cap to hide it. He rolled out of bed, showered, and dressed only to doze off to bed again after breakfast. Just as he nodded off, his windows burst open as a gust of wind blew in. Jyro fell out of bed to see Blossom waiting outside his home. She was 18 with blue eyes and light skin that was not as bright as her long blonde hair. Along with that she is an air bender and she trained with Jyro since they were kids.

"Hey Jyro, come on we're late! You know the Guardians of time hate it when you slack off on punctuality." Blossom called out to him from outside. She stood patiently as her childhood friend rushed around his room in preparation. Finally he leaped out of his window and air bend a cushion to break his fall.

"Would you relax Blossom? I thought air benders were loose and care free, besides we can make it, it's only a straight shot." Jyro pointed across the city to a powerful behemoth of a castle that towers from the center of the city. "With just the right timing we'll be there in a matter of minutes, maybe five best". Blossom shook her head in disbelief as she hears him ranting on. "Just because you're the Avatar it doesn't mean you can…", but before she finished Jyro rushed down hill on his avatar board. "He never misses a chance doesn't he?" As she pulled out her glider and flew off after him.

Jyro rocketed down the hill in fast pace as he zoomed past the vehicles and vendors. Luckily for him rush hour is done or so he thought. Up ahead he saw a five car pile-up in the middle of the intersection. Blossom flew by his side and yell out, "Jyro, grab on you'll never be able to stop in time! You're going too fast!" Jyro turned to Blossom as he saw fear in her eyes and answered back calmly, "Hey I'm the Avatar aren't I? Just leave it to me." He earth bend a large ramp out of the ground just before the wreckage and used fire bending to propel himself faster until he shot up into the air. People awed as they witness this fearless jump over his demise the height grew higher and farther from the ground. "Okay play time is over." Jyro shifted his legs on his board and in an instant the wheels tuck in and wings deployed from the sides. Now he was flying besides Blossom as they arrive at the Chrome Castle.

They walked past the doors laughing at each other when someone approached them. "I take it that you two had a time without me?" Standing in front of them was Quartz, an earth bender who is all muscle and mouth for that matter. He constantly brags about being strong considering his ability to lift fifty times his own size. He's black with a well muscular body for a 20-year-old with a bald head. "I probably would have done better if I could join you," he chuckled as he showed off. "Maybe muscle head but it takes more than guts to pull something but a hammy off," yelled another voice. It was Ticker, a small boy with brunette hair and a shield on his back as well as the youngest member of the group who was able to master water bending at age five. A prodigy and a genius, Ticker was the brains of the group with knowledge of combat and healing alike. "You may have muscles, but you still lack the necessary strategy to meet true master level." "Hey I'm a master aren't I and besides you should talk pee wee! You need to give your brain a rest and hit the gym." The two argue as they walk down the hall to the guardian chamber along with their friends.

As they approached the door their last member of the group was already waiting for them at the front door. "Took you guys long enough, for the moment I thought we are going to be late again. Here was Blaze, a master fire bender with a cool head and well-known for his discipline in multiple fighting skills. His black hair was long to cover his eyes and grew to his neck. Always dressed in black and level-headed many girls gawked at him as he passes by. "Sorry Blaze, I was being an anchor again, but we still made it. At last the time of truth has arrived for my last test. I can't wait!" "Hey don't forget this is our last challenge too!" Ticker yelled out. "It's not about the Avatar all the time you know." Jyro turned back and only smiled at them before speaking, "You're right. Today it's time for the challenge we spent years training for. Four masters and the Avatar ready to show the world what we can do. Just no matter what don't hold back!" "You can count on it!" Blossom responded as the doors opened and the five friends step inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Avatar: Jyro's Chronicles

Chapter 2- New Heroes' Arrival

Note: The Avatar series are properties of Nickelodeon Studios

As they step in, the sight of the Guardian Chamber is true to behold. The five walked across the hall in amazement to see the many treasures kept within. At the end of the hall high above them seated before were the Guardians of time. The guardians are a group of people with the sole purpose of keeping watch of the timeline and interfering against those who wish to alter and destroy it. They are made up of five people all wise, strong, and powerful who keep watch and are loved by the citizens of the city. At last, the five friends stand before them and properly greeted the legendary heroes. After a brief between the two, a guardian finally spoke, "Avatar you and your friends have grown in power and skill. Now comes the time for the ultimate challenge."

The four friends step back and Jyro was left alone in the center facing them. "It is truly an honor to meet you again for this day. I will make you, this city, and my past lives very proud." Jyro spoke with pride in his voice with a slight feeling of doubt.

"Very well then, your final task is to face your friends in combat. If you can succeed, then you will be ready to accept a new responsibility as our Avatar." After the guardian spoke the five headed for the center of the room. The entire floor clear away and in the center appears a combat ground for bending. Jyro took the position in the middle, while his friends took their place in the corners of their bending skills. The guardian stood up and call out, "May the battle begin!" and a gong echoed throughout the hall.

Quartz makes the first move as he strikes a rock towards Jyro, but he dodges it and counters it with fire bending. Luckily Ticker creates a water shield to protect his muscular friend and tries a water whip back at him. Thinking quickly, Jyro leaps into the air narrowly escaping the attack, until he was pushed back by a gust of wind from Blossom. She begins striking with all her might and as she gives the final blow Jyro earth bends a cone to protect him for a moment. Quartz smashes the cone away only to find a hole, Jyro has hidden underground. "Heh, child's play" Quartz said. He smashes the ground only to find that it was a tunnel built directly towards the water. Jyro comes out of the water and bends a powerful pillar of water against Quartz, knocking him down only to freeze him where he lay. "You're right Quartz, trapping you like that is child's play." As Jyro turns around a fire blast came out of nowhere as he faces against his best friend. "Took you long enough to be on the offensive Blaze. I though you would have the first move." "It's about timing the right attack and catching your enemies when they are at their most vulnerable, in this case your confidence." Blaze gives a quick smirk and falls back for Jyro to see wave of water wrapping around his body and engulfing him into a sphere of water.

"See, I told everyone that a key to a successful victory is strategy" Ticker scoff as he bends the water around Jyro, keeping the sphere in perfect shape. Jyro has to think fast otherwise he'd be in trouble, immediately it finally hit him. Jyro air bends an air bubble around him and he freezes the water right away in order to create a glass-like sphere. "You're right Ticker, strategy is the key; however I prefer to make it up as I go." He begins to roll in the sphere at high speed towards his young friend, but try as he might Ticker wasn't able to create a defense long enough to keep Jyro away. At the right time Jyro fire bends a small hole, but large enough to pull Ticker in. They roll far from the water and in an instant Jyro fire bends, melting the ice and suspending them in midair. As they descended Jyro begins to spin a small tornado to keep Ticker airborne until he reached the ground and earth bends an earth sphere around the young water bender. "I got to be honest though Ticker, you nearly had me there."

With just two of his friends down Jyro smiles as he faces his closest friends. "Come on, challenge me! Give me something to get me excited for, unless you're holding back?" Blossom and Blaze look at each other then back at Jyro. "Okay Jyro, let's see you take on both of us tough guy." Each of them attacking with everything they got until Blaze and Blossom pulls back for a moment. "Blossom, we both know that Jyro is no push over. We need to cooperate and come up with a plan." The two ponders in thought until finally, "I have an idea." Blossoms whispers into his ear and it was time to take their plan into action.

Blaze starts off charging towards Jyro bending an enormous fire wall around his friend. Jyro was blinded for the moment before saw through the smoke that Blaze is gone. As Jyro searched frantically around Blossom ambushes him from above and strikes down on him with force. Blossom stood above his body for the moment and turns to walk away, but Jyro bounces back to his feet and bends an earth trap to Blossom. As Blossom desperately tries to break free, Jyro throws an air punch at her and knocks her across the ground to the water. Now there was only himself and Blaze.

Blaze appears from the flames and as Jyro took position Blaze spoke out, "Jyro, you know I have always seen you as a rival rather than just a friend. We both competed for many things but the score has always been fifty-fifty. Let's consider this the tie breaker." The two benders battled with everything they had, striking at every moment had before they missed. After some time, they broke apart and as they stand facing each other Jyro finally speaks, "Just to be frank, this has been fun, but it'll take too long to keep going like this. I'm just going to make this quick." Jyro stands tall as a small glow from his eyes shines and rumbling takes the rook all four elements rose up and combines into one powerful force in the palm of Jyro's hand. He pulls back his fist and throws it against the force to release an all mighty blast of energy heading for Blaze. Blaze musters up a fire shield, but the power breaks through and knocks him clear across the floor next to Blossom. Blaze slowly tries to regain himself, but he sees Jyro approaching him and rather than coming up he drops down to the floor again. At last Jyro stands in front of him and offers his hand to aid him. "Come on Blaze you and I both know that this avatar blast was weak. Blaze chuckles and took his hand to get up, "I know, I just wanted to see you give it your all. Besides I knew you were holding back that time." The two laughed briefly and Jyro frees the others as Blaze stays with Blossom to see her wake. "I take it that Jyro won?" "More than you need to know Blossom."

As the friends regroup, they headed back to face the guardians once more. "Brilliant work young avatar. You all show many aspects of a perfect team strategy, teamwork, improvising, and confidence, but prepare yourselves because the real journey begins with time.


End file.
